Forum:Community Articles
Hello my fellow people of CBW, We have a problem, and that is the insane amount of unused characters from users that are long gone. I have found, through recent experiences, that stories ussually need alot of characters to get running well. My solution to this problem is pretty simple: We make an account that takes the articles that have been abadoned for alot of time, or which are donated. Then, these chracters that are owned by this CBW-community account are free for everyone to use, meaning that all you have to do is to maintain the pages by adding info about the stories they appeat in. You won't have to give credit to a user, and you won't need to keep a watch on requrements that the owner of the page makes, since they're all CBW property anyways. Addiotionally, people who are about to leave, or simply dislike their characters can also donate them to this account, meaning that they won't be bothered by the characters at all. The account would be controlled by the staff-team to ensure its safety. All in all, this seems like a very easy way for us all to get rid of the many unused characters out there, meaning that CBW will become alot cleaner. Voting For # Reaper of Souls 16:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) #'Combat' Robotic Prototype 11 22:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) #Again, not sure if I can vote, but, i'll try Sirrex4321 15:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Against # #[[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) #This is an add-on type thing, yes? That's against our policy. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Comments My issue with this would be in the event that we take a long-abandoned character that the author doesn't want other people using. I mean, wouldn't you feel bad if you went inactive for a long time, then returned and saw your character being used without your permission all over the place? I think we need to get the authors to agree to give their characters up first, in other words, we absolutely need permission to be able to use this character for the account. A possible idea is to use a similar system to what sites like Community Central and DeviantART do, put up certain unclaimed wikis or images up for a virtual "adoption", just so that one page won't be used by way too many members of the community at one time. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 22:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) *It's an interesting idea, but I can see several problems from where I stand: As SM has already brought to attention, the authors probably would not want you using their character. Secondly, what reason is their for "adopting" these characters in the first place? Is it for filler in your stories? Is it so that the pages can be expanded. If it is the former, why not just create a similar character to the "abandoned one?" That way, there would be no issue of unauthorized use. If the latter, will not the character's page become flooded overtime with multiple backstories with little or no connection between one another. **You make a good point, I'm not sure why anyone would want to use these characters if they could just make new characters themselves, still, there are dozens of articles made by users that haven't even made user accounts yet, and we have yet to figure out what to do with those. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 08:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) **SM and CRP11, you guys certainly make some great points which are really true, those issues should be dealt with indeed. What I mean though, is that this is a way of using the abadoned characters instead of making new ones yourself, in order to kind of clear everything out, instead of junking these articles. The Community Account would merely be a tool to make clear for everyone that the characters that belong to said account are opens for use. Reaper of Souls 14:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC)